


Miracle in Hell

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 08:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19565662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request:  Anonymous. Christmas Request; How about one where the reader gets Crowley (After hours of begging) to watch Christmas movies with her? And he acting all annoyed and all but he secretly is enjoying spending time with her.





	Miracle in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Christmas Request; How about one where the reader gets Crowley (After hours of begging) to watch Christmas movies with her? And he acting all annoyed and all but he secretly is enjoying spending time with her.

Crowley wasn’t a holiday fan. Which, to be honest, was putting it mildly. Halloween was just about the only one he could partially tolerate, and that was because of the chance of it messing with the Winchesters. Even after him dating you for nearly three years he just wasn’t having it. This year, he’d at least do something with you for Christmas that wasn’t around the tree. That he would only stay to open his own, and watch you open the gifts from him. Not exactly that festive.

It was a week until Christmas, and you’d found every single one of your Christmas movies. You had a variety, and the only person that you wanted to watch them with was Crowley. He was all but hiding from you at the moment, so you tracked him down. “Babe?” You asked.

“Yes, love?” He replied, pretending he had no idea what was coming.

You smiled. “Can you watch some movies with me?”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “Would these movies happen to include a fat man in a red suit?” You bit your lip and nodded. “I’m far too busy. Why don’t you ask one of your friends to watch them with you?”

“Because I want to watch them with you.” You pointed out.

* * *

The next time you saw him was when eating lunch. “This is delicious.” You complimented him, trying to butter him up. “You know what else is delicious?”

“Silence?” He smirked.

“Sugar cookies. I can make some to snack on while we watch movies…” You suggested.

Crowley sighed. “Pet, I am not exactly a fan of the holidays.” He reminded you gently. “Perhaps you should enjoy the time alone to relax?”

You sighed, looking down at your plate.

* * *

Over the next couple hours, you tried everything you could think of to get him to watch movies with you. Finally, he caved. You’d simply pointed out that you just wanted to spend time with the man you loved during your favorite time of year. That was something that even he couldn’t deny you. “Tomorrow, I am completely yours for the day.” He smiled at you. 

* * *

When tomorrow came, he was less than enthusiastic. You thought you’d start the day with a movie that you thought he would enjoy- How the Grinch Stole Christmas, the newer version. However, all he did was give a running commentary on what he found wrong with the film.

Despite his attitude all day, he was actually enjoying relaxing with you. It was rare that the two of you got such alone time, so he would cherish what time you did get together.

By that night, you regretted asking him to join you. “I’m sorry.” You sighed.

“What for?” He asked, confused.

“Asking you to watch movies with me. I can tell you would have rather been doing just about anything else.”

Crowley chuckled and shook his head. “While I’m not a fan of the Christmas season, I am a fan of spending time with you, love.” He smiled softly at you.


End file.
